There's No Peace for Wicked
There's No Peace for Wicked is a case featured in Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant, appearing as the 23th case of the game. It is the fifth case set in South Asia. Plot After Chimi reported a casualty there, Stephanie sent Anabel and the player to Palace of Great Happiness, where the two collected the poisoned body of a monk Brother Sherab Tobgay. The five people were labelled as suspects: Chimi Tobgay (victim's daughter), Loday (Tsechu festival dancer), Sophia Flanagan (American tourist), Charlotte Denver (counselor), and Dorji (musician). While searching for investigations, Anabel and the player found Jessica's smartphone and begin to see the footage video of unknown three women were raped, killed and burned off screen by The Lust's cult followers. But before that, Silence Slayer attacked her and attempt to kill her, but the player uses pepper spray to escape from it grasp. Mid-investigation, Henri tracked the victim's car to a nearby temple altar. Later, Anabel got distracted while driving to the Mo Chhu river with the player and crashed into a tree, damaging the Bureau car. The team eventually found enough evidence to arrest American tourist Sophia Flanagan for the murder. Upon admitting to the crime, Sophia stated that Brother Sherab considered her a "forbidden girl" due of being himself as misogyny, and hence The Lust ordered the men to rape and burn any girl to the hell. Angry at Sherabe for harassing her, Sophia poisoned his butter tea with shiga toxin and watched him vomited bloods to death. Judge Palamo sentenced her to 15 years in jail for the murder. During Devil's Advocate (5/6), Anabel and the player went to the temple altar to retrieve their squad car. There, the musician, Dorji, mentioned to them that he had found a notebook belonging to Beth Thompson, whom he knew from United International Women's Association, but had lost it somewhere in the Palace of Happiness. The Bureau subsequently found the notebook, which (per Glenda) proved that Beth had been investigating the disappearance of about a dozen homeless people, including Corey Farrell, over the span of six months. However, she could not prove the disappearances were international criminal and the notebook was not a clear lead on her whereabouts, which angered Anabel. Meanwhile, Chimi and Loday helped Kevin and the player organize a birthday party for Chief Fowler's orphaned niece, Jamie Fowler, which included a Tsechu dance show featuring Shaheen, Taraji, Hao and Hisao. Back at the station, Hao revealed that The Lust's movie project involving the use of real lava would take place in Sittwe and is going after Priya. Fearing for her safety, the team took a flight to Golden Pagoda monastery to stop The Lust once and for all. Summary Victim *'Sherab Tobgay' Murder Weapon *'Poison' Killer *'Sophia Flanagan' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks butter tea. *The suspect wears hiking boots. *The suspect knows architecture. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks butter tea. *The suspect wears hiking boots. *The suspect knows architecture. *The suspect wears beads necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks butter tea. *The suspect wears hiking boots. *The suspect knows architecture. *The suspect wears beads necklace. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks butter tea. *The suspect wears hiking boots. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows architecture. *The suspect wears beads necklace. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks butter tea. *The killer wears hiking boots. *The killer knows architecture. *The killer wears beads necklace. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Devil's Advocate (5/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Third Line cases Category:Cases in South Asia Category:Copyrighted Images